


promise to be with you, always

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Light Angst, M/M, Promises, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: They both know that promises can't always be kept on the battlefield. It's just too bad that Minseok is too reliable for his own good.





	promise to be with you, always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snanmob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snanmob/gifts).
  * Inspired by [at least we were holding hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228671) by [snanmob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snanmob/pseuds/snanmob). 
  * Inspired by [at least we were holding hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228671) by [snanmob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snanmob/pseuds/snanmob). 



> xiuchen remix for snanmob's at least we were holding hands!! pls go check hers out too! it's taekook (bts) and beautiful :')

He can barely stand, body weighed down with exhaustion and fear. There's gunfire and screams all around him, filling his ears, drowning his world in the wretched sound. But he already knew that engaging in combat, even as a soldier, wouldn't be easy.

And yet it's still a hell of a lot easier than watching his best friend get shot straight through the chest, watch it happening like it's in slow motion, being absolutely useless at the worst time possible, unable to do much more than freeze and silently scream.

And he watches him, as if time had painstakingly slowed down, just for him- watches him slowly make contact with the rough earth with a thud that's clearly audible.

And then the only thought in his head is to _save Jongdae, no matter what_ \- he sprints as fast as his fatigued legs can carry him- and then the bullet pierces him.

 _Straight through the heart_ , he thinks absurdly as he drops to the ground right beside him. Unable to support his own weight, he lays there uselessly, blood rising up in his windpipe, suffocating him. He uses what little strength he has left to turn onto his side and vehemently spit it out.

The simple action makes his head spin, amplifies everything, makes his vision blur. Or maybe that was just his tears.

Fucking weak.

And then he sees, in a haze, that Jongdae is alive. That he isn't even complaining. He just lays there, long eyelashes fluttering, chest weakly rising and falling.

He gets the strength to prop himself up onto all fours and close the distance between them, narrowly avoiding the panicked sprinting of a fellow soldier. He takes Jongdae's hand in his, and feels it tighten.

Jongdae looks at him. There's no twinkle in his normally bright eyes. His gaze says it all: they're not going to survive.

And Minseok accepts it.

They half-sit, half-lay there as other soldiers run back, slumped against a worn barricade, slowly bleeding out, slowly losing heat, slowly losing hope. He's ready to go. He's ready to go, if Jongdae goes with him.

He's such a goddamn coward.

And a glance at Jongdae tells him that he is, too- he squeezes his hand weakly, reassuringly. It's returned.

But his stupid heart continues to fight for something that they all already know is lost, and Jongdae's does too- he feels in in the faint thrum in his wrist.

And even when the field is deserted, and the only company is the bodies of the fallen, even when the sun has set and the night's biting cold has set in, they hold on, hands locked tightly together. He stupidly relishes in the fact that its Jongdae's hand he's holding. It's him, his Dae. The one he loves.

He almost laughs at how cheesy that sounds, but he doesn't. Just sits there, useless. Unable to do anything as he feels both their pulses weakening.

Beside him, Jongdae's white as marble. Feels as cold as marble, too. He's trembling. Reminds Minseok of when, how they were kids, he used to sneak into his arms when it was too cold for even his thick, fluffy coat to warm him up. How he always came to Minseok for protection. For comfort. Neither of which he can offer now.

 _Dae_ , he tries to say. But he can't even breathe anymore. _I promised to be with you, always. I'm sorry._

Jongdae's body has stopped moving next to him, the hand in his gone limp.

Minseok keeps his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being more bitter and just overall different from snanmob's. but i hope you still enjoyed it!


End file.
